Chapter 28
This article is about the 28th chapter of the manga. For the article about the ace of the volleyball club, see Akira Todo. |rname = Tōdō Akira |etitle = Toudou Akira |volume = 4 |chapter = 28 |pages = 20 |rdate = September 3, 2017 |previous = Chapter 27 |next = Chapter 29 }} Chapter 28 is titled "Akira Todo". Summary Shota and Shunka enter Shota's room, and a girl is present on Shota's bed and wonders why Shunka is there. She then questions Shota if he knows her name, but Shota is not aware of it so she introduces herself as Rikka Yanagi and commands him to remember it. Rikka then tells Shunka to remember it is her turn to share a room with Shota, but Shunka responds saying it is Shota's decision. Rikka then begins to cry after the thought of Shota not liking her due to being ignored earlier. When Shota tries to begin to explain, Rikka asks if they did it already. Immediately afterwards, Rikka proceeds to remove her clothes, showing her bra and panties, and wonders if he would do it with her. Shunka and Rikka then begin to argue with each other, Shunka telling Rikka not to say indecent things to Shota and the two have love and compassion for one another, and Rikka telling Shunka he is not hers and she broke the rules. As Shunka and Rikka attack each other, Shota runs out, saying he is going for a walk. Outside, Shota is saddened due to being fought over. He expressed his interest in seeing Yuzu and starts to call her but she does not answer, so he questions if she is ignoring him because she does not want to see him with other kids. Akira suddenly appears after exercising and sits next to Shota. She wonders if sharing a room with Rikka is exciting but Shota says it makes him nervous because he barely has spoken to her before. Shota then starts looking at Akira's body before she asks if his forehead is feeling better. He tells her it has healed but hurts a bit during night time, saying it feels like it throbs on the inside. Akira then proceeds to get up and apologize to Shota again for the head injury, and suddenly, Shota remembers Karen telling him there is not a single girl there who does not like him. Shota then asks for her to lift her shirt and flash, so Akira does. Mesmerized by her breasts, Shota grabs her large breasts and says they feel soft like marshmallows. Terrified, he pulls her shirt down and runs away as he tells her good night. The next day, Shota is walking as he thinks he was being a scumbag the previous night. As he walks in the gym, he spots Akira cleaning the floor. Shota apologizes to Akira for taking advantage of her while she was worried about him. Akira asks Shota to help her clean the equipment to make it up to her, and Shota agrees to help. In the equipment room, after Akira closed the door, she charges at Shota and the two fall onto a mattress. Shota pleads for Akira to wait, but Akira continues to kiss. Akira apologizes for being rough but claims she could not wait any longer. She then sits on Shota face as she ties his legs up with rope and takes her clothing off. Shota is curious to know why she is this, and she responds saying it is his fault because she waited for him. She then rips open his shirt and licks his body as she forces his hands behind his back. Outside of the equipment room, Natsu is listening as Akira and Shota mate. Characters in Order of Appearance *Shota Doi *Shunka Hiiragi *Rikka Yanagi *Yuzuki Hanyu (flashback) *Akira Todo *Natsu Ichijo Site Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 4